Boba Fett
| image = BobaFettPFStarWars.png | gender = Male | color = Adult | age = 32 | nationality = Mandalorian | born = Kamino | nemesis = Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Mace Windu | parents = Jango Fett ( Prime Clone, deceased) | profession = Bounty Hunter | title1 = Boss | other1 = Jabba the Hutt | title2 = Temporary Boss | other2 = Darth Vader | appear = "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" |siblings = Clone Troopers (Altered Clones of Jango Fett) }} is a bounty hunter and Mandalorian in the Star Wars universe. He makes a cameo appearance in "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" answering a wanted poster from Jabba the Hutt for the capture of Han Solo and Chewbacca. Biography In Star Wars Universe The Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett was approached bythe Sith Lord Darth Tyrannus to be used as the template in the creation of a Clone Army meant for the Galactic Republic, as payment for volunteering, Jango Fett asked only for the first successful Clone produced to be "unaltered" -meaning no accelerated growth and obedience to the Republic- when the unaltered clone was made, Jango Fett claimed him as his son, naming him Boba Fett. For the next decade, Boba Fett was raised and trained by his father on Kamino in both combat and martial arts skills that Jango himself had learned over the years as both a Bounty Hunter and as a Mandalorian. Shortly before the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived on Kamino following a lead on attempted assassinations of Senator Amidala from Naboo and met with Boba Fett as he came to interrogate Jango Fett, after Obi-Wan left, Jango told his son to pack their things and leave before Obi-Wan pieced together his involvement in the assassination attempts. Reaching his fathers' ship Slave I, Boba saw Obi-Wan come through the door to their landing pad, Jango ordered Boba to get aboard the ship while he dealt with the Jedi personally, after a brief fight where Obi-Wan was about to win, Boba used the Slave I''s blasters to save his father and help Jango aboard, unaware that as they were about to leave, Obi-Wan tossed a tracking device to their ships' hull before it left Kamino. Jango Fett took control of the ship and fled into Hyperspace to head for Geonosis. Exiting from Hyperspace, Jango noticed that they were followed by Obi-Wan, and decided to lead him into the asteroid ring orbiting Geonosis, after a lengthy battle involving seismic charges, blasters and a homing torpedo, Jango presumed that Obi-Wans' ship was destroyed and continued down to the planet, unaware that Obi-Wan survived by jettisoning his ships' cargo as a makeshift chaff for the torpedo. Shortly after the Fetts' arrival at Geonosis, Kenobi began investigating on the planet and was delivering information to the Republic by way of Kenobi's padawan Anakin Skywalker before he was captured by the Geonosians. His capture prompted Senator Amidala and Anakin Skywalker, to attempt a rescue of their friend. After arriving on Geonosis, Jango and the Geonosians captured them, and all three detainees were brought into an execution arena, where Boba watched with his father from the sidelines as the detainees fought off the creatures that were meant to kill them. However into the execution, Mace Windu and members of the Jedi Order had covertly arrived on Geonosis and held Jango Fett at lightsaber point demanding for Count Dooku to surrender, Mace Windu was then put on the defensive when Super Battledroids arrived before leaping down into the arena by Jengo Fett when he used his wrist-mounted flamethrower. Jango Fett eventually joined the battle down in the arena alongside the Geonosians and the droid army, engaging the Jedi until he came back into contact with Mace Windu again, seeing that Windu's Lightsaber was knocked out of his grip; Jango tried to get it only for Windu to reach out with the Force and pulled it back into his grip again, Jango was put on the defensive until Mace beheaded him as Boba Fett looked on in horror at the death of his father. The strike team, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Amidala were being cornered. Only for The Grand army of the Republic led by Grand Master Yoda arrived and provided cover for the Jedi Knights in the arena before departing. Down in the empty arena, Boba Fett approached and picked up his fathers' helmet kneeling down and swearing revenge against Mace Windu for killing his father. Boba Fett was seen as a cameo on ''Star Wars IV: A New Hope, with Han and Chewie. In Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back, he was been recruited by Darth Vader, to find the Millennium Falcon and capture Han and the rest of the crew. When he is on Cloud City with Lando Calrissian, he was successfully captured Han Solo. After Han, frozen in carbonite, he bring Han to Jabba The Hutt on Tatooine. Boba would fall into the sarlacc pit.(Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi) Appearances *Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" External links * *Boba Fett on Wookieepedia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:B Category:Villains Category:Star Wars Characters Category:One appearance only